


A Melhor Recompensa

by Theeco



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeco/pseuds/Theeco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Alemanha venceu a Argentina e se tornou a campeã do mundo. Na volta à Alemanha, Mario Götze foi visitar o amigo, Marco Reus, para matar a saudade. Depois de muita bebida, Mario quis ensinar o amigo a sambar; ao ver como Marco reagia aos seus toques e sua proximidade, Mario decidiu fazer o que sempre - e tanto - desejou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Melhor Recompensa

**Author's Note:**

> Cá estou novamente!  
> Ai, sei lá, eu amo esses dois ♥_♥  
> Isso era pra ser uma fanfic mais longa, mais quente e talvez até ter um lemon, mas não rolou. Fiquei bastante triste por não conseguir fazer como queria FJSJFDJF  
> Mas enfim, tá aí. Boa leitura!

– Ainda tenho passe-livre nessa casa? – Mario Götze perguntou, entrando na casa de Marco Reus. 

Como eram amigos muito próximos, um tinha a cópia da chave da casa do outro e, antes da Copa, constantemente um frequentava a casa do outro.

– É claro. Por que não teria? – perguntou Marco Reus, sorrindo ao ver o amigo novamente em sua casa. 

A saudade que sentiu do mesmo era inegável. Para Marco, a Copa durou tempo demais.

– Não sei. De repente, durante a Copa, você arranjou uma namoradinha – deu de ombros. – Não ganho nem um abraço? Nem mesmo por ter sido campeão? 

Marco caminhou apressadamente na direção do amigo.  
Quando ficou frente-a-frente com Marco, Mario já se preparava para abraçar o amigo, que há muito tempo não via, mas Marco não foi abraçá-lo. Marco se aproximou apenas para pegar a garrafa de champanhe que Mario segurava atrás de si, escondendo-a.

– Sem abraço. Vamos beber pra comemorar a vitória sobre a Argentina – disse Marco, se dirigindo à cozinha.

Mario se sentiu levemente decepcionado pois esperava o abraço, mas o seguiu.

...

Depois de muita bebida e muita conversa sobre esse mês que se passou – o mês de Mario no Brasil pela Copa; o mês de Marco na Alemanha, que não pôde ir ao Brasil, devido à lesão que sofreu –, Marco e Mario já estavam cansados e bêbados. 

– Sabe... – Mario começou, meio sonolento – Eu tenho um pouco de saudade do Brasil – terminou, um pouco nostálgico.

– Saudade de quem? Alguém específico?

– De quem não... Do quê.

– Então... Do quê?

– É um país bonito e as pessoas são animadas. Aprendi bastante nesse tempo que estive lá.

– Aprendeu a jogar futebol no país do futebol? – brincou Marco.

– Seria uma boa piada se o Brasil tivesse vencido a Alemanha – Mario revirou os olhos. – E você sabe, eu já jogo melhor do que você, então se alguém aqui precisa aprender a jogar, com certeza é você.

– Nem no vídeo-game. Mas então, me conte o que você aprendeu.

– Contar? Eu tenho que mostrar – Mario se levantou e tirou o celular do bolso. – Eu aprendi a sambar.

– Mentira? – Reus olhava, duvidando do amigo. 

– É sério.

Mario colocou para tocar uma música de samba da cantora brasileira Maria Rita e começou a tentar demonstrar o que aprendeu no Brasil.

– Isso é sambar? – Marco perguntou, debochando do desconforto expresso no rosto de Mario, que claramente estava decepcionado com seu desempenho; algo certamente estava atrapalhando-o.

– Isso é culpa da calça – respondeu, olhando para o tecido jeans apertado. – Atrapalha um pouco.

Mario desabotoou a calça e desceu o zíper, fitando Marco, que lhe olhava um tanto confuso e interessado. Jogou a calça no canto do quarto e novamente sambou; dessa vez, acertando "o passo".  
Marco passou um longo tempo praticamente hipnotizado pelo o que via. Seus olhos focados nas pernas e no volume sob a cueca, que balançava conforme Mario se movimentava.  
Quando saiu do transe, Marco riu descontroladamente do amigo, que parou e o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Qual a graça? – Mario perguntou, um pouco irritado.

– Você – respondeu Marco, ainda rindo. – Isso foi engraçado, Mario.

– Não era pra ser engraçado.

– Oh – Marco parou de rir apenas por um momento, e logo voltou. – Mas foi.

– Ah, é? Então faça melhor – Mario o desafiou.

Marco se levantou da cama, tirou sua calça e jogou-a longe. Tentou imitar os brasileiros que apareciam na TV sambando, mas falhou completamente; por pouco não tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu.  
Mario passou vários minutos rindo da tentativa fracassada de sambar do Marco e decidiu ensiná-lo.

– Deixa eu te ensinar. Primeiro você tem que arrumar a postura.

Mario se encaminhou para trás de Marco, que estranhou a posição do outro; era uma situação um pouco estranha. Boa, mas estranha.  
Ele colocou levemente sua mão na coxa de Marco e arrumou a posição de sua perna esquerda, deixando-a um pouco à frente. Depois de ajeitar a perna de Marco, Mario não afastou sua mão da coxa do loiro.  
Mario se aproximou ainda mais de Marco, que fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente ao sentir Mario tão próximo; sentia a respiração de Mario extremamente próxima de seu ouvido, e o volume da cueca do mesmo roçava levemente em suas nádegas.  
Mario aproximou – mais ainda – sua boca do ouvido de Marco, e sussurrou:

– Agora veja.

Se afastou rapidamente, ficou de frente ao Marco e sambou devagar, para o amigo poder observar e imitar.  
Marco se sentiu frustrado quando Mario se afastou dele. Mario não poderia ter ficado tão próximo assim sem segundas intenções; Marco já estava de olhos fechados, pronto para receber um toque dos lábios de Mario... Quando sentiu Mario se afastar, ficou decepcionado e um pouco constrangido pela maneira que ficou ao sentir o outro tão próximo de si.  
Realmente, a proximidade de Mario para com Marco não era acaso. Mario percebeu como Marco ficou "afetado" com a situação e provocou o amigo se afastando abruptamente.  
Depois de muito tentar, finalmente Marco conseguiu sambar. Ainda um pouco tímido e sem jeito, mas foi aceitável. Enquanto sambava, Marco olhava para qualquer canto do quarto, menos para Mario. Ele havia reparado que o olhar de Mario estava um pouco focado demais em seu corpo, e fingiu não ver, para não ficar constrangido.

– Eu merecia uma recompensa por ter conseguido – Marco disse rindo. Voltou a olhar para a cueca de Mario, e ao reparar que o volume estava maior do que antes, lambeu os lábios.

– Eu acho que você merece – Mario deu dois passos em direção ao Marco, ficando mais perto do amigo. – Um presente? 

– Não.

– Mais bebida? – perguntou Mario, se aproximando ainda mais, ficando frente-a-frente ao loiro.

– Também não.

– Um beijo?

Mario fechou a pequena distância que os separava e juntou seus lábios aos de Marco, beijando-o tranquilamente.  
A mão de Mario pousou suavemente sobre o peito de Marco, e enquanto o beijava, empurrava-o lentamente para trás, indo em direção à cama.  
Mario empurrou levemente Marco para a cama, derrubando-o de costas no colchão. Mario se deitou sobre o loiro e distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço do mesmo, enquanto inalava seu perfume cítrico.

– Que tal essa recompensa? – perguntou Mario.

Marco acariciou os cabelos de Mario e puxou delicadamente para trás, para fazerem contato visual e perguntou:

– Só um? Isso é muito pouco.

– Com certeza não – Mario respondeu. Tirou a camisa apressadamente e logo voltou a beijar Marco, dessa vez, da maneira mais tranquila possível; ele queria aproveitar ao máximo, cada momento com Marco, naquela cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por terem lido e me desculpem qualquer erro ♥


End file.
